


Not Chocolate

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Don't own 'em; make no money<br/><b>Beta:</b> Unbeta'd<br/><b>Summary:</b> Danny catches Steve with something he never thought was on his dietary list<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witchyemerald](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=witchyemerald).



> Written as a reward for [](http://witchyemerald.livejournal.com/profile)[**witchyemerald**](http://witchyemerald.livejournal.com/) for a weekend challenge entry she put up at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**

"Is that chocolate?"

Steve swallowed hard and shut his drawer abruptly, his expression guilty. "No."

Danny smiled. "You have chocolate in there, don't you?"

"Why would you think that?"

"It's not a crime, although I suppose from your Mr. Healthy perspective, getting caught would be like finding me with a Hawaiian pizza, which, by the way, is _never_ going to happen."

"It isn't chocolate, Danny."

"You'll have to be more convincing than that." Danny rounded the desk and pulled the drawer out before Steve could stop him. Laughing, he held his hands up and stepped away.

"What's so funny?"

"Only you could be embarrassed about a white bread sandwich, babe."

~//~


End file.
